Edward And Bella In All There Lemony Goodness
by BOWL.MAN
Summary: Bella Try's To Trick Edward In To Sleeping With Her Bits Of Fluff And Lots Of Lemon In Last Chapter What Will Bella Do To Try And Seduce Edward? Maybe an Odd Shopping Trip Or An Uncomfortable Conversation You'll Have To Read To Find Out First Lemon R
1. Chapter 1 : First Attempt

**A/N -M rated – Edward and Bella in all there lemony goodness.**

**Warning – A little bit of fluff.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately due to the fact that Alice always sees me coming Stephanie Meyer still owns Twilight****.**

**Chapter 1: First Attempt**

(That night)

(BPOV)

I was so sick of Edwards rules, I mean sure there for my safety but I wanted him, wanted to be with him, in a physical way.

Sure we would kiss, but he always drew the line at that, being the stupidly responsible vampire I love. All I wanted was to try it. I knew it would be fantastic, he was good everything, one of the many perks I would enjoy once I was changed.

We argued about it allot, we were in what he called an impasse. But I knew that if I kept up the begging he would break, he couldn't stand not giving me the one thing I asked for. The one thing I wanted.

He saw how much it hurt me every time he said no, when he pushed me away, the feeling of rejection stung me like he had cut me with a knife.

He was coming over later tonight. It was a Saturday and I had spent the day with Alice so I was looking forward to seeing him.

"I'm going to bed now, OK" I said to Charlie pretending I was tired "alright, good night Bella" was Charlies reply.

Just as I was heading for the stairs the phone rang, I went into the kitchen and answered it "hello?" I asked "hi Bella is Charlie there?" The man on the other line asked, he sounded familiar"sure, I'll just get him"

I walked back into the lounge room handing the phone to Charlie as I said "it's for you"

"Yes? how can I help you" he asked.

"Chief Swan we've got a problem" he said and I finally realized where I had heard the voice before.

It was Derek from the police station, there must be something wrong "seems some vandals broke into forks high school and stole some of the computers" Derek said.

"Could you come in?" He asked. Charlie looked at me as if he was asking my permission "go I'll be fine" I whispered to him.

"Yeah that should be fine" he said "I'll be there soon"

.................................................................

Once Charlie had left and I had had my 'human minute' I went back to my room and curled up facing Edward. I had a plan, it would help that I decided not to wear a bra or underwear.

"Edward" I said softly although I knew he would hear "yes Bella?" He asked in his velvety smooth voice

"I'm not wearing any panties" I said as I wrapped my led around his waist.

"Bella" he said slightly annoyed.

I hadn't tried anything like this in a week, he thought I had decided he was right, but I was just softening him up.

I started to rub my clitoris against his crotch. "Edward" I pretended to moan in his ear, although I didn't have to try to hard it felt really good, he must of thought so to because I was giving him an erection.

I smiled to myself I'd never gotten him this exited before.

"Bella" he said sternly and slightly embarrassed as he pushed me gently away "you know we can't"

I had been hoping it wouldn't come to this, that maybe he would give in I sighed "I know" I whispered pretending to be more hurt then I was.

Time for phase two of my plan, I would have to hurt him. I sighed again and turned over, in the process pushing me even further away from him.

I got under the blanket to put more space between us and made sure I was as far away from him as possible. I pretended to sniffle like I was about to cry.

"Bella" he said my name for the third time this night but now he sounded as if he was in pain. "You know that I want to"

"I know" I said sniffling again, I felt bad but if guilt could get this started then I was sure some other emotions would kick in once we were going.

"I was just hoping that tonight I..." I trailed off "never mind" I murmured "you'll get mad" I sniffled again.

He sighed I knew it bothered him when I didn't tell him what I was thinking "Bella" he said clearly frustrated "what is it?" He also sounded a little worried.

"n-nothing" I stuttered fake tears streaming down my face, he turned me so I was looking at him and the expression on his face was that of a man being tortured.

"What is it Bella, you can tell me anything" he said clearly trying to figure out what was the matter so that he could fix it. "Well..." I paused and sniffled again "it's just...and you promise not to get mad?" I questioned.

"I promise tell me Bella" he said urgently.

"It's just... Alice did this whole spa treatment, exfoliating mask thing today" I said quietly pretending to squirm.

"Mm hmm" he said urging me on.

"And I t-thought I looked.... Its j-just she said.... I looked p-pretty, I was s-sure that if I looked good then m-maybe you might...w-want me" I choked out, I really was getting better at acting, thanks to my new drama class, not to mention hanging around the Cullen's, they were great actors.

"Bella, don't you dare say that, you know I love you, you're the most beautiful person in the world and..." He paused, slightly uncomfortable "you...well you could tell a couple of minutes ago how much I wanted to" he said gesturing to his pants with my favourite crooked smile.

I giggled and wriggled out of the blanket, he pulled me closer and kissed me passionately, I had to be careful not to be dazzled "I love you Edward" I whispered in his ear before I kissed him again.

It was the perfect opportunity; his hand was on my bare stomach as he kissed me, trying to melt my so called 'insecurities' away. I was once again glad he couldn't read my mind, there was no way he would see this coming.

I quickly slid his hand up my top not giving him enough time to react, as I pushed his hand onto my bare breast I pulled away from the kiss while I slid my leg around his waist again.

"I'm not wearing a bra either" I whispered trying to make it sound seductive, not knowing whether or not it worked, I was new to this whole sexy thing.

It was a shock when he didn't pull away; I had been hoping he wouldn't, but never expecting him not to. Instead he pulled me into another kiss, squeezing my breast gently, I had no idea how much a simple squeeze could do to us, both our body's shook with pleasure.

I started to rub my clitoris up against his crotch again, giving him another erection "Bella" he said disapprovingly although it came out as more of a moan "Alice just bought me these pants"

So I innocently replied "well we wouldn't want to ruin them..." I paused raising my eyebrows suggestively

"You should take them off" I smiled mischievously.

He chuckled lightly as he moved the hand that was on my breast onto my lower back, pulling me towards him, in the process stopping me grinding against him. For a second I imagined the impossible, that he had caved. But he was simply pulling me into a kiss, I sighed and just enjoyed it, barley noticing as he gently lowered my leg off of him.

"Bella' he sighed "not tonight" and he started humming my lullaby "fine" I said softly yawning "not _tonight_" I emphasized on the last word so that he knew I wasn't giving up I had let him win this battle, but the war had just begun, and next round I was calling in for backup, I smiled at that thought as I drifted to sleep.

**A/N - Haii You Guys This Is My First Lemon So Please Review And Tell Me How Horrible It Was!**

**I've Already Written This Chapter From Edwards Perspective So I'll Be Putting That Up Next And If People Like It I'll Put Up Chapter 2 : ]**


	2. Chapter 1 : First Attempt EdPOV

**Haii you guys sorry if you got an alert and were all "Omg another chapter!!" then it was just the same freaking one from a different perspective!  
Don't kill me please I'll give you a cookie! there good monkey, now my dear jar of potato sauce to business, I promise I'll put the next chapter up soon I just have to do a bit of tweaking then *poof* done, any-hoo reviews are love so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and have never owned Twilight; I just mess with the characters beyond recognition! I do however own this nice jar of potato sauce, would you like some on your chocolate pickle??**

**Chapter 1: First Attempt**

(That night)

(EdPOV)

I was happy, I would be seeing Bella soon, Alice had gotten bored during the day and decided Bella and her were well over due for some 'girl time' or as Bella refers to it 'torture' I sighed thinking about her just made me want to see her more.

I decided to leave early there was nothing I wanted to do here so I might as well go and wait in Bella's room, I was also happy because Bella had seemed to have given up on the whole sex thing, the most we had done this week was kiss, although our kisses usually are quite passionate.

I went to her room and listened to the conversation she was having with Charlie. They were eating dinner and once they finished Bella got up and said she was going to bed.

Then the phone rang, someone had broken into the school so Charlie had to go in to work, after he left Bella came upstairs to have her 'human minute' then came into her room.

Just like always she _dazzled _me, as she called it. Her beauty was breathtaking, and as I once again marvelled how an angel like her could possibly love a monster like me she curled up into the bed facing me.

"Edward" she said softly although I could hear her thanks to my heightened senses

"Yes Bella?" I asked

"I'm not wearing any panties" she said as she wrapped her led around my waist.

If my heart could beat it would have been going a million miles a second

"Bella" I said trying to sound annoyed.

She hadn't tried anything like this in a week, I thought she had decided I was right, but I saw it now, she had tricked me so that she could pounce and seduce me when I was least expecting it.

She started to rub her clitoris against my crotch; it felt like I would explode with pleasure. "Edward" she moaned in my ear, which sent me over the edge, making me lose what little control I had and giving me an erection.

If vampires could blush I'd be as red as a tomato.

"Bella" I said trying to sound stern to hide my embarrassment as I pushed her gently away

"You know we can't" even though it killed me not to give her the one thing she wanted, it wasn't safe.

Unfortunately and to my embarrassment we both just saw how easily I can lose control of myself around her.

She was a human and I was a vampire, it was as simple as that if we did have sex I could kill her and I couldn't handle that, she was my life. I don't think I've ever wanted to be a human more than this moment right now, so we wouldn't need to be careful and I could throw away my silly rules and be with her.

"I know" she whispered sounding hurt.

It was killing me to watch her misery, knowing that I was the cause, but still refusing her the cure.

She sighed again and turned over, in the process pushing me even further away from her. I didn't know whether that was on purpose or not but none the less it hurt.

She got under the blanket putting more space between us and sniffled like she was about to cry.

"Bella" I said her name for the third time this night but now I was in pain. "You know that I want to"

"I know" she said sniffling, I felt so awful.

"I was just hoping that tonight I..." She trailed off "never mind" she murmured "you'll get mad" she sniffed again.

I sighed it bothered me when she didn't tell me what she was thinking "Bella" I said frustrated "what is it?" I said also a little worried.

"n-nothing" she stuttered by this time tears were streaming down her face, I turned her so she was forced to look at me; it was torture watching her like this.

"What is it Bella, you can tell me anything" I said trying to figure out what was the matter so that I could help. "Well..." She paused and sniffled again "it's just...and you promise not to get mad?" She asked again.

"I promise tell me Bella" I said urgently.

"It's just... Alice did this whole spa treatment, exfoliating mask thing today" she said quietly squirming, obviously uncomfortable.

"Mmm hmm" I said urging her on.

"And I t-thought I looked.... Its j-just she said.... I looked p-pretty, I was s-sure that if I looked good then m-maybe you might...w-want me" she choked out.

Oh I understood now, it was more of her 'I don't deserve you Edward' stuff, she didn't realise how much pain I was in not doing this. Although I knew she wouldn't believe me I wanted this even more than she did

"Bella, don't you dare say that, you know I love you, you're the most beautiful person in the world and..." I paused, slightly uncomfortable "you...well you could tell a couple of minutes ago how much I wanted to" I said gesturing to my pants with a smile.

She laughed, how I love that sound, and then pushed herself out of the blanket.

I pulled her closer and kissed her passionately, though once again I had to be careful not to lose control.

"I love you Edward" she whispered in my ear before she kissed me again.

My hand was on her bare stomach as I kissed her, trying to melt her insecurities away.

So quickly that I didn't see it coming she slid my hand up her top, not giving me enough time to react, as she pushed my hand onto her bare breast she pulled away from or embrace while she once again slid her leg around my waist.

"I'm not wearing a bra either" she whispered seductively, for the second time that night I thought I would explode with pleasure, this time not only was her leg around my waist, pressing into me, but my hand was on her bare breast.

It took all the control I could muster but I managed to get rid of the next erection, saving myself from more embarrassment.

I didn't know what to do should I push her away and torture myself by inflicting the pain and rejection she would defiantly feel after putting herself out there again only for me to say no which in her head sounds like no, I don't want to, because you're not good enough.

Or I could allow myself this small pleasure without letting things get to far.

I was torn; she seemed shocked that I didn't pull away from straight away like usual.

I don't know what compelled me to do it but suddenly we were kissing again and I was squeezing her breast gently, I had no idea how much a simple squeeze would do to us, until our whole bodies shook with pleasure.

She started rubbing her clitoris up against my crotch again and I lost it, having another erection "Bella" I said trying seem disapproving, although it came out as more of a moan "Alice just bought me these pants" so then she innocently replied "well we wouldn't want to ruin them..." She paused raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"You should take them off" she smiled mischievously.

I laughed softly.

It was one of the hardest things I had to do that night but I moved the hand that was on her perfect round breast onto her lower back, pulling her towards me into a kiss, in the process stopping her grinding against me. And gently lowered her leg back onto the bed.

"Bella' I sighed "not tonight" and I started humming her lullaby "fine" she said softly yawning "not _tonight_" she emphasised on the last word so that I suspected she wasn't giving up anytime soon.

I smiled as she slowly drifted to sleep.

** Sorry I know Bella's a bit out of character, but it's my story so HAHA!**


	3. Chapter 2: Victoria's Secret

**Here's the new chapter I promised you guys, enjoy! [Reviews are love!!xxx]**

**Disclaimer : That dammed woman still won't hand over Twilight so unfortunately Stephanie Meyer still owns Twilight.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter 2: Victoria's Secret**

(Next day)

(Bpov)

I woke up to find I note on my pillow from Edward

_Bella, I Love You.  
I've Gone Hunting.  
Alice Says She Wants To Spend__  
The Day With You Again, Sorry.  
I'll See You Soon.  
Love, Edward._

I sighed I hated it when Edward was away but this was perfect, today when Alice dragged me off shopping, I would ask for her help and hopefully Jasper's to. Once me, Alice and Jasper, which were only coming along to please Alice, had gotten to the mall I was starting to get nervous.

It's not every day you have to ask your vampire fiancés sister to help you pick out some sexy lingerie to seduce her brother because he refuses to have sex with you.

This was going to be embarrassing and it didn't help that jasper was there, although I needed his help to. I had been hoping to go alone with Alice and then she could ask Jasper later.

Jasper was giving me a weird look, he must realize how uncomfortable I was feeling, not to mention slightly nauseous.

"Alice?" I asked quietly "um...could we err..." I trailed off, I don't think I can do this, but I didn't need to.

"Finally" she said exasperated "I've been waiting all day for you to ask"

"Technically she didn't ask anything love" Jasper said teasing her.

"Oh shush, I'm saving her the embarrassment" Alice said quickly.

"Jazzy, could you please leave Bella and me to have some girl time for a while when you go do something else, I'll explain later I promise" she said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Of course, I'll see you two ladies later" he said smiling.

"C'mon Bella hurry up" Alice said dragging me away "um..." I said dumbfounded "where are we going?" I asked.

"Victoria's secret, duh" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "then to a day spa and afterwards the hairdressers"

"Oh um... Is all that really necessary??" I asked "do you want to die a virgin Bella" she said a little too loudly "or do you want me to help you sleep with my brother" great now people were staring.

"Second one" I mumbled so no one besides her could hear "excellent!" She squealed "this is going to be fun" and with that she pulled me into Victoria's secret, skipping right to the most revealing pieces.

"Aalliiccee" I whined she was looking at a small lacy pink number I wouldn't be seen dead in.

"I knew you would say that" she said annoyed "do you want my help or not"

"yes" I sighed I knew it was no use arguing with Alice "then go try this on" she said handing me a slightly less revealing blue lacy two piece which we ended up getting along with a few bras and panties to match.

Once we were done shopping Alice took me to the spas where I got a manicure and a pedicure along with a face mask. After that we went to the hairdressers and Alice whispered instructions to the woman, saying she wanted to surprise me. I was defiantly surprised, it looked amazing, and the woman must be a professional.

Once we were done Alice drove me back to the Cullen's and dragged me into her enormous bathroom to do my makeup.

"There all done, you can look now" Alice said after a half hour of torture.

Jasper came into the bathroom and smiled at me "you look nice" he said, keeping his distance.

"Of course she does, I did this" she said smiling and gesturing to me as she walked up and kissed jasper.

"Edward will be back in 20 minutes, you should get ready"

"Me and Jasper have reservations at a restaurant" Alice explained

"Oh" I said "where are the others?"

"Well rose took Emmett shopping, Carlisle's at the hospital and Esme's hunting, and you've got the house all to yourself"

As I turned to the mirror I had to admit I did look nice Alice had outdone herself, she had kept it simple knowing Edward preferred me not to wear to much makeup, but it still looked quite nice.

The next 15 minutes were spent getting Alice ready and she looked stunning in her floor length sparkling midnight blue dress, it had a plunging v neck without being trashy and a single ruffle of fabric went across the middle of the dress.

It hugged at her curves in all the right places making her look even more amazing then usual and she had matched it in black stilettos, that made her only a head shorter then jasper who handed her a small black purse before they set off.

"Edward will be here in 5 minutes, so hurry" she squealed "and good luck" I mumbled my thanks and raced up to her room quickly pulling off my jeans and t-shirt and pulling on the lacy lingerie.

I walked into Edwards's room sitting on the big bed he had bought especially for me to sleep in when I stayed the night. Just like tonight most of the time me and Alice would lie to Charlie and tell him that I was having a sleepover with Alice instead of Edward.

I heard the front door open and Edward called my name "up here" I called slightly nervous, but trying to sound sexy. I heard the door open and Edward walked in; the bed was in shadows so I got up off the bed and walked over to his purposefully swaying my hips like Alice had taught me.

"Uh...hi" Edward croaked out his eyes travelling up and down my body "you look....different"

I laughed "yeah, I let Alice have her fun, do you like my new pyjamas?" I asked innocently, closing the distance between us slowly letting him get a better look at me before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Yes" he said still staring at my body with wide eyes "you look.....amazing"

I giggled and hugged him whispering in his ear "you didn't say goodbye to me in the morning" I accused "well then" he replied with a smirk "I'll have to make the hello extra special "he pulled me into another kiss and as he pulled away he whispered "hello"

I laughed and walked over to the bed swaying my hips again "aren't you going to join me?" I asked glancing back to see him standing in the exact same place as before. He looked up from staring at my butt and I smiled pretending not to notice, although my heart probably gave me away.

"Uh..." He said he looked momentarily dumbfounded, an expression I clearly recognized as one that frequently appeared on my face. He had been dazzled, so I walked back over to him continuing to sway my hips, as his eyes went up and down my body again. Coming to rest on my face.

"Or not" I said pushing him up against the wall kissing him passionately.

Suddenly he pulled my legs around his waist, lifting me off the ground, I started grinding against him.

"Edward" I moaned softly, I could feel his erection pushing into my stomach "Bella" he moaned as well.

"We...shouldn't" he managed to get out "c'mon Edward, you know you want to and so do I" I said grinding faster against him, using more pressure as I pushed myself into him.

"No Bella, the weddings only a week away, we have to wait, it's not safe" he said putting me onto the bed, but I stubbornly held onto him with my legs pulling him into another passionate kiss.

I traced his mouth with my tongue and pushed it though into his mouth and to my shock he pulled me closer sticking his tongue into my mouth, entwining it with my tongue.

In that moment we weren't vampire and human, not even Edward and Bella. We were one body, one soul, one person. It was like someone had been cut in half without them knowing until they found that other piece to complete them. We fit together perfectly.

But of course that moment didn't last, if I didn't need dam oxygen it would have been fine but no, instead I pulled away gasping for air, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Bella, one week! you can't wait one measly week!" He said shaking his head, exasperated.

"I....know what....I want" I said in between desperate breaths with a small smile.

He smiled my favourite crooked smile and rolled me over with a kiss he said "goodnight miss swan" sternly, not allowing me to turn over "goodnight Mr. Cullen" I said rolling my eyes.

I had a new plan.

One that I had never considered.

God I must be desperate I thought to myself

But I was going to ask for help from................

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dun Dunn dunnn cliffy, who will Bella ask??**

**Find out in chapter 3 ; ]**


End file.
